Merchandise
List of merchandise in various fan fiction shows. Ben 10 Team Tennyson These Had 4 Lines of Alien Collection. Each Came With a Card and a Disk for Omnitrix Illimuinator. Wave 1- Season 2 * Stinger * Tick Tock * Angel * TechnoSquid * Gargoyle * Veggie King * Timeking * Fluffball Wave 2- Defender * Stinger Defender * Squidchill Defender * Lava Skull Defender * Fluffball Defender * BenTwister Defender * Technosquid Defender * Angel Defender * Goldfreak Defender * Rath Defender Wave 3- Season 2 * Alien Z * Devil * Automato * Katastrophi * Argit * Nightmare Spidermonkey * 13 Wave 4- Final Line * Courtney * Kryportonite * Jedi Four Arms * Duke * DNAliben * EightEight * Red Rox * Chockzillia * Stu * Zaaaap Alien Creatures * Skullface * Zzzaaap * Devil * Tick Tock * Stinger * Angel 4 Inch DX Figures * Stinger * Angel * Techno squid * Stickman * Devil * Fluffball 15" Deluxe * Tick Tock * Katastrophi * Veggieben Ben 10,000 Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix Every toys came with 2 accessories - A Card on the species info and A card for planet. Aliens Wave 1 - Main Characters *Ben *Gwen with a clear pink shields *Kevin with his metal mace hand *Aguas with a ball of water (detechable) *Thanatos with his scythe (movable) *Zeszon with ice flames wing detechable *Raphael with goop Wave 2 - Villains *Vilgax with laser gun detechable and attachable to the shoulder. *Hel with fiery swords *Diablo firing a long beam of red laser *Atlas with binoculars and whips Wave 3 - Aliens *Gooey stretching his hands *Psychopomp *Swampflame *Energybender *Cerebellum (brain cover is detechable) *Deathvoid *Fire Lizard *Freezer *Jetblast *Stranger *Presto *Worldfire *Ghostfreak *Benmummy *Eye Guy *Riptide Simien 10 Alien Collection Every figure came with 1 or 2 accesories and a card showing the planet and a stand which had a code that was entered to combine aliens Wave 1 *Simien with web *Zynon with laser attachable to leg and lightning *Allen with fire ball and diamond *Vorkus with green ball and tongues *Ic with replaceble wings (cloaked/opened) and ice beam *Omnimorph with goo and squid form *Zyrokks with laser attachable to pincer and lightning *Set with Corrodium and bandages *Anuke with Stegosaurus-like plates attachable to his back *The Pyro-Knight with fire sword and shield Wave 2 *Acidrain with ball form and acid (ball in chest detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Magnetosphere with ball form and peice of metal (head detachable and can be put in ball form of him) *Brainfreeze with ice beam and ice sword *Megabite with electricity bolt *H2GO with parts attachable to back making him look like dashing *Soundwave with water and soundwave *Drillbit with attachable claws and ground pillar *Dark Hole with two "portals" *Whirlwind with small tornado and translucent wind *Absorbat with soundwave and laser Wave 3 *Spherodroids with ball form and laser *Geodroids with laser *Omnidroids with interchangeble weapons *Permbyt with fire breath and plant *Phobius with spider holograms *Sukrov with green ball and tongues *Aglaope with soundwave and small clone *Prof. Len Yuefo with laser gun and small alien robot *Zilemm with plants and eggplant bomb *Morphius with Stonehenge rock Wave 4 *Forestfire with plant and fire ball *Bonecrusher with ghost *Spikeback with spikes and spiky ball form *Eruption with fireball and inter changeble arms *Tongue Twister with tongue *Dragonfly with small Dragonfly and fire breath *Weatherize with lightning and hail ball *Flashback with light beam and laser *Crushtacean with boulder *Arachnophobia with web and replaceble legs (ghost/normal) Wave 5- *Irony with steam *NML with acid *Gas planet with disk *Atomix with laser *Zilann with spikes and plants *Noitpure with ice beam a liquid nitrogen *Ovillon with ball form *Xiv with acid and hardening material *Aimant with "magnetising beam" *Allen (Tetracelleran form) with boulder and dash peices Wave 6- *Microtech with laser and smaller Microtech *Easter Island statues with fire breath *Aquelectran with electricity and jellyfish *Kronis with energy ball *Sphinx with small pyramid *Vender with laser beam and laser gun *Incanton with pink shields *Mechaclorox with laser *Tetradeltas with laser gun *Nonyz with electricity and replaceble leg Wave 7 *Blackout with mist *Greasemonkey with grease *Brakedown with laser gun and car form *Yinyang with fire and ice beam (note: Yin and Yang had toys of their own, this toy is their combo) *Yin with fire beam *Yang with ice beam *Lenx with Celestialsapien faces *Vrees with electricity and "portal" *Phrominmo with hard goo *Ci with fire beam and replaceble wings (opened/cloaked) Transforming figures These figures transformed in to various stuff *Magnetosphere into ball form *Forestfire into a tree *Spikeback into spiky ball *Acidrain into acid blob *Arachnophobia into Ghost mode *Omnimorph into goo blob *Ic into cloaked form *Spherodroids into ball *Weatherize into cloud shape *Ovillon into a ball *Brakedown into car Sets These toys came with objects from the show and some figures *Nave-Espacial with Zynon, Simien, Allen, Ic, Omnimorph and Vorkus. (Mega-set) *Transbordador Espacial with Zyrokks, Set, Anuke, The Pyro-Knight, Spherodroids and Geodroids (Mega-set) *Chloner with Sukrov and Vorkus *Shrink ray with Microtech and Simien *Power combining machine with Dark Hole and Kronis *Voiture-Avion with Ic and Simien Deluxe figures Each one of these toys had two or more features *Acidrain (shoots acid missile and stretchy arms) *Forestfire (shoots fire missile and stretchy arms) *Brainfreeze (shoots ice missile and has light-blue clay for creating ice weapons) *Megabite (shoots electricity missile and has a button for biting action) *Soundwave (shoots water missile and has sound effects for his sound attack) *Spikeback (shoots spike missile and has retractable spike) *Arachnophobia (shoots web and has suction pads for sticking to flat surfaces) *Weatherize (shoots many types of missiles :hail,lightning, snow, water) *Crushtacean (claw snapping and punch action) *Irony (shoots steam missile and glowing hands) Category:Ben 10 Team Tennyson Category:Simien 10 Category:Ben 10,000 Category:Others Category:Ultimate Omnitrix